


Out of reach of me

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fairest of the Rare, Respect is rare, Sing Me a Rare, Song Lyrics, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Theodore wants to start a relationship during the war and Alicia tries to tell him that it might work in the castle but it won’t work outside.





	Out of reach of me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Vol. 2. 
> 
> Much love to my beta who shall remain nameless for the moment 
> 
> Song prompt: Rewrite the Stars by Zac Efron and Zendaya

**You know I want you** **  
** **It's not a secret I try to hide** **  
  
**

Her beauty shone across the room and he couldn’t bare to look away; even when his friends were calling him away he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He shouldn’t be so enamoured by her but he was. She was a Gryffindor. He a Slytherin. 

 

The crush started when he was in first year. She would glide by laughing with her friends and their eyes would lock and his whole world would light up. 

 

It grew from there, and by his fourth year he was jealous of everyone to whom she even deigned to say hello. He didn’t try to hide that he was staring. Especially at the Yule Ball in her ankle length, shimmering black dress. She was like a star in the night sky, shining for only him. 

 

Alicia Spinnet, chaser on the Quidditch team…and off limits. That didn’t matter to Theo. As he stared across the hall, he had no control over his movements. Standing and walking over to the Gryffindor table he stood behind her waiting. 

 

“What can I do for you, Nott?” Her angelic voice sounded. 

 

“You know I want you, it’s not a secret I try to hide. I’m forever seeing your shining beauty and wanting it to be mine.” He said, laying everything on the line. 

 

“Theodore, I’m sorry. I can’t. Your family are known Death Eaters and soon you will be one if you aren’t one already.” Alicia said. “We’ve had this discussion before. We are two extremely different people. Living in two extremely different worlds.” 

 

Theodore felt the usual pain ebb through his heart and took a deep breath, “I won’t stop trying.” 

 

“Please don’t keep forcing this. Please?” Alicia begged him. 

 

Theodore walked away, knowing he wouldn’t be able to give up when he knew she was the one. 

**_________**

 

**I know you want me** **  
** **So don't keep saying our hands are tied** **  
  
**

Alicia was walking through the corridors after class when she saw him again. He would always pop out of nowhere. 

 

“Hello, Alicia. How are you going today?” He asked as he approached. 

 

“Theodore. Please. We can’t keep doing this, we need to move on. There’s nothing that’s here and if there was...we couldn’t do anything about it,” Alicia said, walking faster to try and get away. She did want to be with him; he was younger but so mature. He was the only one to make her smile when all hope had been lost at the end of the last year. Cedric had died, and the war started and Alicia knew people around her would start picking sides and dying. But Theodore always shone in her eyes. 

 

“I’m not giving up, I don’t care about the stupid war; and you have to accept the fact that even though you keep saying our hands are tied and we can’t be together. I will be here fighting for us.” Theodore said, standing in front of her so she had to stop, his blue eyes stared straight through her and she couldn’t help but realise they looked like the sea crashing against the cliff in a stormy night. His eyes were her favourite things to look at. 

 

“Theodore we can’t.” She repeated. 

 

“We can, and I won’t give up until you say yes. I’ll be here everyday fighting for us.” He said, placing his forehead against hers for a moment and then walking away. 

 

_ Why did she have to be the one he was obsessed with? _

 

**_________**

 

**You claim it's not in the cards** **  
** **Fate is pulling you miles away** **  
** **And out of reach from me**

 

Alicia directed her face forward, as she passed by Theo. Any slight look seemed to encourage his advances and with the way the war was now. ith Harry, Hermione and Ron on the run and Katie being cursed the year before, it wasn’t safe to think about a relationship with someone on the other side. 

 

He didn’t think she knew he supported their views, but she knew. She had seen. The frown that crossed his features drove a pang of regret through her body for a moment, then she saw his friends and her head went high again. 

 

Heading to the toilets before class was a mistake, she realised a moment later when she was spun and pushed up against the wall; Theo’s face mere inches from her own. 

 

“I saw that moment back there where you regretted not acknowledging me.” He said in his deep, timbre. 

 

“I did no such thing, Theodore.” Alicia replied. 

 

Moving so he was touching every inch of her body with his, he leant his mouth to her ear and whispered, “Your pulse throbbing in your neck says you’re lying, the way you won’t look me in the eyes says you’re lying. You say we aren’t in the cards?” 

 

“Mhmm.” Alicia said, almost conceding so she could feel him like this more often. The smirk that crossed his mouth snapped her back to reality. “Yes, Theodore. We can’t be together.” 

 

“Everything is pulling you away from me, the way this war is going. Your friends. My friends. All don’t want this to happen. You’re basically miles away for all that it matters.” Theo said, leaning his forehead against hers, he sighed deeply. “I don’t think I can lose you. You’re the only light.” 

 

“Well, I’m sorry Theo but I can’t be  _ your  _ light. You have to find your own and then we can see where it takes us.” Alicia said, finally telling him that if he found the light they could find something. 

 

Pulling back so fast it had to of given him whiplash, “You mean…” 

 

“Yes I mean that if you aren’t with them anymore; there’s a chance we might have something.” Alicia said knowing what he was asking. 

 

“I’ll consider it.” Theodore said. Laying his lips on her forehead, leaving a tiny kiss and then stepping back he walked away still watching her with a look of hope shining in his eyes. 

 

Alicia hoped he would really consider it, but the quaffle was in his hands now.

 

**________**

 

**So who can stop me if I decide** **  
** **That you're my destiny?** **  
** **What if we rewrite the stars?**

 

“I’m done. I can’t do it anymore.” Theodore said from behind her, scaring the living daylights out of her she jumped out of her skin. 

 

“What can’t you do?” Hoping he’d decided to come over to the right side and they could work it all out. It had been a month since she gave him the ultimatum and she had watched him stew over it for that long and she had given up on him. 

 

But maybe she gave up too soon? 

 

“I want to go to Dumbledore and change sides. Will you come with me? I’m scared.” Theodore said pleadingly, looking down into her eyes. The tears brewing behind his brought her to her knees. 

 

Her poor boy, this decision didn’t come lightly. Nodding she smiled, “Yes, of course I will, let’s go now while everyone is in class.” 

 

Theodore breathed a sigh of relief, he had thought for a mere second she wouldn’t come with him and he didn’t think if he had to do it without her; that he would go through with changing. 

 

Walking the halls to the headmasters office felt like it took an eternity, but in reality it was mere minutes before he was outside that great brown door, knocking on the edge of his destiny. 

 

“Let’s rewrite the stars together,” he said as he heard a voice from within call them. 

 

Opening the doors he walked through and took courage from his Gryffindor. 

 

A look of understanding passed over the headmasters face, “What can I do for you two?” 

 

“Theo would like to talk about how he can change sides and help our side instead.” Alicia said, squeezing his hand in support. 

 

“Is this something you fully understand, Mr Nott?” Dumbledore spoke, not wanting to do anything unless Theo was fully aboard. 

 

“Yes sir, I’ve thought long and hard and I don’t feel like being on the other side is for me. I want to help in some way.” 

 

Nodding, “Okay, let us sit and discuss what you can do.” 

 

Theodore felt a massive weight lift from his shoulders, he had made the right decision. It was time to make his own destiny and that started with Alicia. 

 

**________**

 

**Fate is pulling you miles away** **  
** **And out of reach from me** **  
** **But you're here in my heart**

 

Watching the spells fly across the battlefield and Alicia in the thick of it; Theodore was beyond stressed. It had been a long road getting here and being a double agent had taken its toll but he had always had Alicia at the end of the day. 

 

Theodore felt the sharp burn of his dark mark and knew they were being called to retreat. Then the world went silent. Everyone stopped moving as the voice of many of their worst fears began to speak. 

 

“You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you.” Voldemort paused for a moment and then his voice began again. 

 

“On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest, and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me.”

 

In the silence that ensued and the rest of the Death Eaters retreating, Theodore took the time to slip into the shadows to meet with Alicia. 

 

Seeing her face after weeks of not being able to get away was a godsend, as she rushed to him he opened his arms willingly. 

 

Drawing her into a crushing hug, he kissed the top of her head before she tilted up and looked him over, when she seemed to find nothing wrong she moved her arms to wrap around his neck and drew him into a deep kiss. 

 

Relishing the feel of her, he thought back to the last year. Dumbledore had died, but not before alerting Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Remus and Minerva into Theo’s true loyalties and allowing him a safe passage in the waking terror. They always kept his cover but would tip him off to raids so he could get out if he could manage. If he didn’t, they would simply stun him and fight everyone else. 

 

No one ever became suspicious and he was safe to send messages on their strategies and to Alicia to let her know he was okay. 

 

“I’ve missed you.” Alicia said pulling back and looking into his eyes. 

 

“I’ve missed you too, but it’s almost over and no matter which way it goes we will be together. If we win, it’ll be freely. If they win it’ll be in some unknown safe house.” Theo said. He wasn’t letting her go now that they were so close to the end. 

 

Nodding, and agreeing they went into the hall to help the others collect the fallen and felt their hearts break as they saw all of their classmates and the Order members that were dead. 

 

Before long an hour passed and Harry had disappeared, everyone knew that he had gone into the forest and waited to see what happened. 

 

After what felt like an eternity there was a scream from beyond the Great Hall and everyone moved out to see what had been found. 

 

What they saw and heard felt like a lightning bolt to the heart. “Harry Potter is dead.” Reverberated through the courtyard, repeating in everyone’s head. How could he be dead? He was the boy who lived, never who died. 

 

Neville said something that Theo couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears and then suddenly Harry moved and jumped down from Hagrid’s arms. 

 

Another shock within minutes was blinding but then the battle started again with a vengeance and Theodore and Alicia were separated, promising to find each other at the end. 

 

Curses flying back and forth and Theodore facing off against Death Eaters who scowled and called him a coward. 

 

An hour passed before peace came over them all. 

 

_ Voldemort was dead.  _

 

Walking through the courtyard and the halls, Theodore looked for Alicia. 

 

“Theo!” He heard a shout from behind and spun, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked toward him with a solemn look on his face. 

 

“What’s up, Kings?” Theo asked. 

 

“I’m sorry. I was just helping clean the courtyard of rubble, you need to come with me.” Theodore walked numbly behind him, not liking how the Order Leader was acting. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He demanded. 

 

“Son, I’ll show you in a minute.” Kingsley said, passing through the outer doors and down the stairs over to a shadowed area in the corner. 

 

Theo could feel his whole body go numb as he saw the body lying on the ground. 

 

“No. No. It’s not her.” He said standing back, refusing to look at her face and accept. 

 

“It is. Come on son. Go to her and say what you need to say.” Kingsley said, sadly. 

 

Kneeling down beside the cold body of his only reason for being his heart smashed. Tears dripping from his eyes. He held onto her, sobbing. 

 

“Alicia, please don’t. You have to come back now love. Please wake up.” He begged. 

 

A comforting hand laid on his hand and the tears came faster. Destiny was pulling her further and further away and he didn’t know how he could live. 

 

_ She was his heart.  _

 

_ She was his life.  _

 

“Come on Theo. Let us take her into the hall where you can sit comfortably with her for as long as you like.” Professor McGonagall said from behind. 

 

Standing, Theo lifted Alicia into his arms and walked behind the Professor blindly, not being able to tell if he was really awake or if this was a horrible dream. 

 

Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson rushed over to him when he laid their friend on the stretcher and pulled him into a crushing hug. All three sat together sobbing over their lost friend and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
